Never Forget
by Harry's My Boy
Summary: I will never forget the way you first asked me out on a date. Nervously hopping from foot to foot, you stammered in a language I assume was meant to be English.
1. Prologue

**A/N: OK, OK. I realize that I have recently done NOTHING on 'Summer Changes' allow me to explain so that you don't all chase me down with pitchforks, machetes, dirks, and the like. I. Am. Out. Of. Ideas. Completely. I have no idea what to write, so I think I'm going to take a bit more of a break from it and then try to write. Do you know how hard it is to write fanfiction when you have two research papers due at the same time? I mean, what kind of teachers **_**do**_** that?**

**OK, now that **_**that**_** is out of the way, the subject moves on to this little one-shot that may progress into something a bit longer and more in depth with more experiences and stuff. I can't go into too much detail because then it will give it away, but I was thinking of maybe doing another few chapters with this pairing and then some others that are/are not canon.**

**Well, since y'all liked 'Ice Skating' so much, I thought that y'all would like another fluffy little one-shot with cute romancey fluff. And I'll leave it to **_**you guys**_** to figure out whom exactly I'm talking about until the end when I tell you anyway. But NO PEEKING!**

**Anyway, I think that A/N is long enough. On with the story and the disclaimer! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ™ or any of its characters or anything you recognize. Only the plot line and what I made up. Oh, and FYI, the person my main character is talking about is **_**not**_** dead. OK? OK!**

**Dedication: I've decided that I'm going to start doing these things again just to show appreciation for the people in my life! I dedicate this one to my boyfriend (I can **_**finally**_** say that!), my best friends EVER Danbamina and coldfire91, and Heath Ledger. On the subject of Heath Ledger: ahem WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

'Never Forget'

I will never forget the way you first asked me out on a date. Nervously hopping from foot to foot, you stammered in a language I assume was meant to be English. Your blood rushed to your cheeks as you blushed like I had never seen you before. Except once.

Of course, you felt the need to blink every two seconds and to run your hand nervously through your hair more often than usual, but you have always looked attractive to me, even when you look like you're about to suffer from a bit of epilepsy accompanied with OCD. I love how vulnerable and trusting you looked just then. You were placing your heart into my hands to crush or to make complete.

Eyes wide but somehow blinking constantly, you waited with bated breath as I pretended to even consider saying no. Why you doubted me for that moment I will never know. The only things I do know are the look of pure joy that crossed your face when I consented, that carefree, ecstatic look that I thought was reserved for other more important things, and that image of you nervously awaiting my answer.

I will never forget when you saved me from the troll. Determination etched on your every feature, you brazenly burst into the girls' lavatory, not caring what happened to you as long as I was safe. You somewhat have always been a bit of a devil-may-care type of person when it comes to your own life. I guess with the whole deranged psychopath nearly killing all three of us during our seven years in school you have learned a lesson here and there. When you saved me from the troll, you could have died that day. But you didn't, because of your quick thinking and large, loving heart. That heart that never seems to run out of love is probably one of the things that first attracted me to you in the first place.

I will never forget when we went after the Sorcerer's Stone. We were barely old enough to go to school, and yet we still did it. We tried to stop a fully-grown maddened wizard with fully developed powers from stealing a stone that gave eternal life and riches, and we somehow succeeded. How mature and relaxed you looked afterwards! You didn't seem to be the same person, but you were. You will always be my sensitive man, my caring, understanding best friend. Most people don't know when they fall in love with someone, but I do. The moment we met, even my twelve-year-old brain could comprehend that you were to one that would lead me into the unknown. The one I was meant for and you in turn for me.

I will never forget all those experiences in second year. How fiercely protective of me you were! The look on your face when Malfoy called me that awful word, and how furious you were will always remain in my memory. The Hospital Wing is also such a memorable time for me. You always sat by my bed, held my hand. I know because Madame Pomfrey actually asked me if we were romantically entangled after I was awakened. That's why I was late to the feast. That bothersome woman actually asked me about my love life! But, oh, how I love her anyway! She was the one who first opened up the possibility of 'us' as a unit to me. A school nurse!

I will never forget third year. That was the year you two ostracized me. The fact that you were angry with me over a broom will always haunt me. I realize that you were both immature thirteen-year-old boys, but did you really have to be so hurtful and callous to me? So cruel? When you actually apologized to me and swallowed your pride, I couldn't believe it. I nearly broke down right there I was so relieved.

The Shrieking Shack followed, and oh, what a terrible and wonderful experience it was! Family was reunited, along with old friends, but murderers infiltrated our midst. I suppose if Peter had not been around, we wouldn't have believed them, but why oh _why_ did he have to escape? The resuming chase still remains in my memories as one of my fondest. That was the only time when school wasn't in the equation for me. We were free to be whomever we wanted, and I saw how sensitive you truly were.

I will never forget the Yule Ball. When I emerged in my beautiful robes and you stared at me, I knew that I had finally shaken off my identity as the sex-less bookworm. I was desirable, and, if that look in your eyes was any hint, you knew it. Your date had such a sour look on her face, and I couldn't help but want to gloat at her. "You see!" I wanted to say. "Even we 'unattractive' women can capture men's hearts that you only wish you could!" I then realized what a woman I was, as did you. That night was full of discoveries.

I will never forget the Tri-Wizard Tournament either. Oh, I was so stressed out and worried throughout the whole thing when we were all fighting, but then we all gradually made up just so that we could help in simply living through that tournament. I can't believe that we had to grow up so fast when it came to living. We were already worrying about death in just first year, actually. And in fourth year we still were worried and trying to protect ourselves from it no matter what. I guess that those lessons have still lived on in us even after the War.

I will never forget fifth year at the Ministry. I couldn't help but want to protect you from all the evil in the world. That was the year you lost your optimistic outlook, your naïveté. Sure, it can be argued that it disappeared long before that, but I think that then is when every shred of it was gone, leaving a distraught young boy in its place, unsure of himself. The world had come and swept your feet out from underneath you, sending you crashing back to earth in such an unceremonious fashion.

You may have been disillusioned as to how good the world actually is, but you have returned from that dark pit of despair, and I couldn't be any more in love with you if I tried. You bounced back, you conquered your demons and overcame all that adversity, and you turned out better for it. I love you with an infinite amount of hearts' worth just for those moments in life when you just let everything wash off you and emerged a better and stronger equal. I am _so_ proud of you.

I will never forget sixth year at Hogwarts. That harlot stole your attention from me, and I honestly thought that you could never love me with the intensity with which I love you. Then, you amazed me by breaking free of her charms. You almost always surprise me when I think that I know you the most. You surprise me with some attribute that I never could've known you had.

I will always remember the first time I saw you cry. My heart simply broke at the sight. You looked so miserable, broken. I fell in love with you all over again as you poured your soul out for all to see. You will never cease to amaze me with your awe-inspiring sensitivity.

I will never forget the first time I made you laugh. You gave me this quizzical look as if I were acting abnormally. Then, you threw your head back and laughed. Sincere and open, my favorite memories are of you laughing. You always seemed to just leave all the troubles of the world behind you. Every time you laugh, I fall in love with you more.

I will never forget the Final Battle. You lost so much, and yet you continued to carry on. You lost family, friends, mentors, and support, but you never wavered, you always carried on. Stalwart is the word. I never considered you more admirable than in that moment of victory. You remain frozen that way in my memories. Free, released, loved.

I, Hermione Granger Potter, will never forget you, Harry James Potter.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. I hope y'all liked it! I know, not very long, but how long can I make it without giving away who it is until the end? I mean, obviously it was one of the trio, but you really don't figure out which guy until the end (hopefully). Problem is, though, Ron isn't exactly known for his 'awe-inspiring sensitivity,' eh? Anyway, PLEASE R & R! (That's Read & Review for all you slow-ish people out there! JUST KIDDING! But seriously, that IS what it means.) Adios!**


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I had this really wacky idea… What if I took Never Forget and made approximately six more little related one-shot fluffy drabbles that would describe instances mentioned in this thing? So, I thought about it… And I said, "Sure! Why not?" So, this is the result._

_Oh, and about Summer Changes. It's pretty much on hiatus right now. What I'm doing is I'm going through each chapter and re-uploading it after reviewing, because, honestly, the first 10 chapters are a hot mess. Then, once I finish with this I can start writing again. My perfectionist self compels me! No matter how long it takes, I _will_ finish this thing!_

_On a lighter note, here's the first chapter-thing of Never Forget._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places. I wish I did so Harmony could actually be acknowledged in canon!

Chapter 1: Laugh

Hermione Jean Granger was having a rough day, to say the least. Snape was an absolute arse in class. Imagine! Docking 50 points from Gryffindor because Harry _sneezed_ in class! Alright, so Snape was pouring a volatile ingredient into the cauldron that would yield disastrous results if overused. So _maybe_ Harry's sneeze startled the professor and caused him to dump the entire bottle in the cauldron, creating a highly unstable mixture that could explode. And _maybe_ Harry sneezed a second time, knocking into Snape, who was behind him, and causing him to collide with the cauldron, yielding a massive explosion. It's not as if anyone was hurt besides Neville, Seamus, Malfoy, Parvati, Crabbe, Pansy, and Goyle; and, of course, the Potions Master himself. His eyebrows were only partially singed off!

She huffed mightily and some of her fellow first years scampered out of her way. Hermione was _scary_ when she was angry!

Suddenly, Harry rounded a corner and entered the hallway. "Hey, 'Mione." He grinned crookedly. "Is there any particular reason you're huffing around the hallways like a rather moody hippopotamus?"

She glanced sideways at him. "Just angry at Snape is all," she replied coolly. "I plan to complain to Dumbledore and force him to stop Snape's blatant favoritism for the Slytherins and anti-favoritism for you." She sighed deeply. "That accident wasn't your fault, Harry," she continued glumly. "But I bet Dumbledore won't do anything about it. Again." She had complained multiple times to the elderly Headmaster about Snape's treatment of Harry and the Gryffindors in general. For some reason, he always insisted it was fine and sent her on her way with a customary lemon drop.

"Hermione, why even bother going to Dumbledore? You already know what he's going to say, so why waste the effort?"

"Because I can't just give up, Harry. You're not a lost cause." She looked at him seriously. "Remember that."

~~~***~~~

Later, in the Common Room, Hermione regaled her tale of visiting the Headmaster with Harry to Ron. "Ugh! That man is so infuriating! Just blah blah blah this, and blah blah blah that, and 'would you like a lemon drop?'" She rounded on Harry. "If that dratted old fool offers me that awful candy one more time, I'm going to saw off his head with a rusty hacksaw and drop-kick it through a Quidditch hoop!" she shrieked shrilly. She took a deep breath after her brief tirade and Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

This seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Harry suddenly threw his head back violently and started cackling madly. "You-…" he gasped between laughs. "You actually - hee hee - tried to threaten bodily harm to someone!" He wiped tears from his eyes, still chuckling. He had seemed to have control over himself, but one look at Hermione's face sent him over the edge into hysteria again.

"And…?" She cocked an eyebrow. If people would always react this way to her threats, she was in really big trouble.

"_Hermione_! You're absolutely _tiny_." He held up two fingers an inch apart to demonstrate his point. "You're even smaller than me, and I'm apparently under grown for my age."

"So?" she responded. "I can totally beat your arse, Potter, and _especially_ Dumbledore's! He must be over 150 years old!" Harry gave her a look up and down, scoffed, and was about to reply when Ron interrupted them.

"Children! Children!" he declared in a rare moment of maturity. "You're both equally tiny!" He smirked.

"Ah, shove off, Ron!" Hermione sneered at the intrusive redhead. "Just because _you_ are freakishly tall doesn't mean the rest of us should bow to your will." She glared daggers in Ron's direction, and he sheepishly proceeded to play with the tassel on a pillow he had in his lap. She and Harry looked at each other.

"I can't believe we're having a row about our respective heights," Harry grumbled.

"Well you started it," Hermione promptly retorted. "And you deserved it. You called me tiny."

"I thought being tiny was a _good_ thing for a girl." Harry said, frustrated. "Women are too bloody complicated…" he muttered to himself.

"Well men are too thick to understand anything!" Hermione exclaimed. She and Harry glared at each other.

"Why are you two fighting?" Ron interrupted yet again. He seemed to have forgotten his latest put-down. "You lot _never_ fight."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other confusedly. "Why _are_ we fighting?" they both asked at the same time and Hermione then blushed profusely.

"Err… Well… You threatened Dumbledore, and I thought it was funny because you're tiny, and you took offense to my statement about your diminutive size, and then it just sort of escalated form there." Harry replied quickly and quietly. He didn't want to provoke her ire again.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry I overreacted to your 'statement about my diminutive size,'" Hermione said with a small smirk.

"And I'm sorry I insulted you unknowingly." Harry replied.

"Friends?" They both said simultaneously, and Hermione blushed again. "_Why does Hermione keep blushing like that? She looks rather pretty when she blushes..._" Harry thought, but he quickly banished the thoughts from his mind. They hugged, and Harry was surprised by how much he enjoyed the hug. They kept holding onto each other longer than was necessary.

"Aww…" Ron broke in with a smirk. He seemed to be making a habit of interrupting them. "Are you guys going to kiss and make up?" He pretended to vomit behind one of the sofas.

"Ew!" Harry exclaimed at the same time Hermione said, "What? Ron! No!" They sprang apart. But as the Trio walked cheerfully to dinner, Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Hermione.


End file.
